Twiga
Twiga is an adult female giraffe who resides in the Pride Lands. She is the mother of Juhudi, and the leader of her herd. Appearance Twiga is a giraffe with tawny-brown fur and darker brown markings, including a large marking that somewhat resembles a heart on her face. She has a ridge of dark brown fur going up her neck and a forelock of brown fur atop her head. Twiga's eyes are green. Personality Little is revealed about Twiga's personality, as she currently has few speaking roles within the series. However, she is shown to respect the king inCan't Wait to be Queen and behave affectionately towards calves.The Imaginary Okapi She is noted to be friendly by Beshte, and is very polite. As a mother, she's alert towards danger and protective towards her daughter. Twiga also has a more negative side to her, and can be conniving and scheming towards those she does not likeThe Savannah Summit. She is also not above making fun of someone's appearanceNever Roar Again. History Can't Wait to be Queen Zazu approaches Twiga as he sings Duties of the King. She is glad to see him, but even more glad to see Simba whom she bows before, along with Pim the hyrax. The Kupatana Celebration Twiga is one of the animals who sings the special song for the Kupatana Celebration. She is shown rehearsing the song with several other Pride Landers, including Basi and Mbuni. When the time of Kupatana arrives, Twiga sings the song as the Pride Landers assemble. After she and the other animals finish, Simba makes a small speech, and the baobab tree's flowers bloom. The celebration, however, is interrupted by a family of jackals. Twiga and the other giraffes are attacked by the jackal pups, but Beshte drives them away. In the end, she continues celebrating Kupatana with the rest of the Pride Landers. Fuli's New Family Twiga appears briefly during the song My Own Way as Fuli darts between the legs of the giraffes, and again as the Pride Landers run through the Pride Lands. The Imaginary Okapi Upon spotting Twiga feeding from the trees, Ajabu dashes into hiding. Twiga greets Beshte cordially, and Beshte greets her in return. When Ajabu returns, Beshte remarks that there is no need to hide from Twiga, as she is friendly. Twiga briefly appears during the song Life in the Pride Lands. She nuzzles a giraffe calf before walking away, followed by the calf and another two giraffes. Janja's New Crew Twiga is walking along when Ono flies abruptly in front of her. The egret apologizes and advises her against continuing on the trail that she is on. She tells him that she must get to Big Springs, but Bunga informs her that a mudslide has blocked the path. Twiga realizes what he means and thanks him for the heads-up, a statement Bunga finds hilarious and Twiga and Ono do not. She departs without saying more than a quiet um. Never Roar Again Twiga and the other giraffes' waterhole has been blocked by boulders. The Lion Guard arrives to sort things out, and, noticing that Ono has lost his crest feathers, Shingo calls him an egghead. Ono initially believes this to be a reference to his intelligence, but Twiga bends down and tells him that it's because his head looks like an egg, laughing with Shingo. Bunga defends his friend, insisting that his head looks more like a hippo's bottom, which only results in more laughter from the two giraffes. When the boulders are removed, she goes to the waterhole and drinks with her herd. Babysitter Bunga Twiga is seen at The Watering Hole while trying to keep her daughter Juhudi out of trouble to no avail. When noticing how calm she is, Twiga questions Muhimu on where her son is, was and Muhimu replies that he is with Bunga at Hakuna Matata Falls, giving her and the other mothers an idea. Once they find Bunga and Hamu, Twiga asks the honey badger if he could watch their kids as well, to which Bunga agrees. With everything set and done Twiga promises him that they'll return before sundown. She starts to finally unwind back at the watering hole, enjoying some delicious grass that Muhimu points out to her. When Muhimu decides that it might be time to check up on the kids, Twiga states that they're all having fun at the falls, so they don't need to. However, Reirei's Pack is lurking nearby, and overhear her words. A bit later, she arrives to pick up her daughter. She asks Juhudi if she had a good time and the youngster replies that she did. Bunga then tells the parents that they fended off a group of jackals, which shocks Twiga and the other parents. When they discover that Bunga taught their children self-defense, Twiga gazes over with surprise. The Savannah Summit Twiga is seen heading towards Pride Rock for the Savannah Summit, but becomes visibly shocked along with everyone else when she discovers that Makuu was invited to the Summit too. As they journey to Mizimu Grove, Twiga begins talking to Vuruga Vuruga about being annoyed that Makuu got invited to the summit. After all the things he and his crocodiles have done they both believe they shouldn't show Makuu any respect, and Twiga suggests that they talk in private. She and Twiga then discuss Makuu in private a little later on. Mtoto overhears part of their conversation, and the Lion Guard approach them, believing them to be in danger. When they can't find any trace of Makuu, Kion asks Mtoto exactly what he heard, and he confesses that he actually heard Twiga speak about Makuu. Hearing this, the giraffe drops a branch that she was eating and turns to Vuruga Vuruga in disbelief, denying Mtoto's claim and asking if she was speaking about Makuu. When Vuruga Vuruga denies talking about him too, Twiga claims to be eating branches and continues munching. After more suspicions are raised, Twiga finally gets the Guard to leave. At sunset, Kion convincingly tells the other leaders that Makuu fell into a pit and completed his journey through the circle of life, leaving everyone in great shock. Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga step up and say they didn't want Makuu to perish, and that they just wanted to teach him a lesson. To everyone's surprise, Makuu returns alive and well, though angry at the lack of trust they had for him. Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga watch on with shock and worry that Makuu will never accept them as comrades but their shock is turned into relief when the crocodile says that the trick they pulled was worthy of a crocodile. The Traveling Baboon Show Twiga is seen watching The Traveling Baboon Show perform. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Twiga is briefly seen at a small watering hole with the animals. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Twiga is seen briefly watching the Mashindano between Makuu and Kiburi. Rafiki's New Neighbors Twiga and her herd are disturbed by Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha as they run past. The Golden Zebra When a drought hits the Pride Lands, Twiga and her herd argue with Vuruga Vuruga's Herd over who should have the next drink, worried that they'll miss out entirely. Kion tries to calm them but is ultimately forced to seek advice from his father regarding the situation. Later, having found a solution, the Lion Guard leads the herds through the Back Lands, where they are introduced to Dhahabu the golden zebra, who welcomes them into her watering hole, on the condition that they frolic and romp. They accept her proposal and enjoy the water. Divide and Conquer She and Juhudi are being chased by Janja's Clan until the Lion Guard shows up, but when the jackals are seen attacking elsewhere, the Guard splits up. Nne, Tano, Cheezi, and Chungu go to attack Kion and Besthe, but Janja stays to attack the giraffes. Twiga kicks him, and the hyenas retreat. She thanks the Lion Guard, and she and Juhudi head home. Later in the episode, Twiga is among the group of animals getting entertained by Tamaa. She asks him if she can do her voice, and while sounding like Twiga he replies with Yes, but can you hear me from up there?, and the group of animals starts laughing. The Kilio Valley Fire After Ma Tembo's Herd lost their home, Kilio Valley, Kion asks Twiga if the giraffes would share their home with the elephants since they both eat leaves. She reluctantly agrees, but after Zito eats a ton of leaves, Twiga becomes concerned that her own herd may starve and demands that Kion find them somewhere else. Undercover Kinyonga When a tree yells at Twiga, the startled giraffe seeks out the Lion Guard, who are already dealing with a similar situation. She leaves after the Guard promise to investigate. Cave of Secrets Twiga alongside her daughter makde brief appearances as cave paintings in the song The Wisdom on the Walls. The Queen's Visit Twiga watches as Dhahabu and her herd come into the Pride Lands. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Twiga watches Timon and Pumbaa as they sing their song Tujiinue in Mizimu Grove.However the Army of Scar comes and crashes the party. Soon Scar reveals himself in front of everyone. He explains his plan then goes away once gone the herds start to panic and run. Once all calmed the herds start thinking about leaving the Pride Lands. The next morning at Pride Rock Kion makes an announcement. They head back to Mizimu Grove and Makini finds her Mpando Mpaya which have survived the attack. The herds all decided to stay in the Pride Lands. Fire from the Sky Twiga and her herd start to see fire fall from the sky. She thinks it's Scar and her herd starts to panic. Bunga, Beshte, Ono take out the fire while Kion and Full gets her herd to safety. Once the fire's out they all go back home. Twiga is later seen during the song Height and Sight when Ono and Anga fly through the sky. Battle for the Pride Lands Twiga's herd says goodbye to the Lion Guard as they make their way to the Tree of Life Return to the Pride Lands Twiga and her herd are watching Vitani's Lion Guard compete with Kion's. Then they watch Kion's coronation. Books Babysitter Bunga (book) Twiga is at the Watering Hole with her daughter and tells her to watch out for porcupine to which her calf avoids. When she sees Muhimu coming to the Watering Hole, she extends a small greeting and asks the zebra where her son Hamu is. And she responds that Hamu is being babysat by Bunga at Hakuna Matata Falls, having an idea she and the other mothers ask Bunga to watch over their kids to which the Honey Badger agrees. A little while later Twiga and the rest of the mothers return to pick up their kids and after Bunga explains what happened Twiga and mothers are impressed that the honey badger taught the kids how to defend themselves. After the kids say goodbye to Bunga; Muhimu, Twiga and the rest of the mothers lead their children back home. Songs *Our Kupatana Community *Good King Simba *Prance With Me Family * Juhudi: Daughter Trivia *Twiga's model appears multiple times in The Scorpion's Sting. References fr:Twiga __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Giraffes Category:Parents Twiga Category:Mammals Category:Adults Category:Giraffids